


never happy, just less pissed off

by lurKINGaroundd



Series: that 70's show au [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Attempt at Drama, Attempt at Humor, Bonding, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, MJ Is A Little Shit, Peter is a Little Shit, Romance, That 70's Show AU no one asked, That 70's Show AU no one needed, everyone is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurKINGaroundd/pseuds/lurKINGaroundd
Summary: Peter was there with Michelle, in the basement, just them, alone, and he was incredibly bored. And still MJ wouldn’t give him  the attention.At some point, sitting by her side on the couch, feeling tedious, he sighed, “I know I’m not Steven Tyler, but could you please just ‘give me a kiss’?”or The one where they make a bet, and MJ is super mad about something from the recent past.That 70's Show AU that no one asked and no one needed, but I wrote it anyway.





	never happy, just less pissed off

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, here it goes! Update 10, yay!
> 
> I strongly recommend you to read the whole series, so it can make sense, beginning here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400438
> 
> I hope it's okay. Please, enjoy!

Michelle was very much focused on polishing her boots. And Peter was there with her, in the basement, just them, alone, and he was incredibly bored. The whole gang was busy, there wasn’t nothing good on TV, and still MJ wouldn’t give him the attention.

At some point, sitting by her side on the couch, feeling tedious, he sighed, “I know I’m not Steven Tyler, but could you please just ‘give me a kiss’?” 

She laughed. “Quoting Walk This Way is your way of seducing me?”

“If it works, then yeah.”

Apparently satisfied with her work, or Peter’s flirting was useful, he didn’t know, Michelle decided that the polishing was done, so she could give the time of the day to her needy boyfriend. It wasn’t everyday that he was the one to initiate this kind of thing. 

Approaching him on the couch, getting snugly with each other, she said, “The song fits you, you are a ‘high school loser’ after all.”

That day, it seemed that Peter was in witty mood, because he replied her by turning around the lyrics of the song to his favor. “Oh, but in contrast, I did made it with a lady.” He joked.

Michelle scoffed at him, and hid her surprise, also holding herself to not jump him just because he was the one to start flirting with her using rock music. “Do you want me to congratulate you for remembering an Aerosmith song?”

“No. Like I said, please, just give me a kiss.” Peter answered, as if she hadn’t heard him the first time he said it.

Oh, well, so MJ kissed him. Not that she needed a good reason for that. On some days, if she was in the mood, she would just jump him for breathing near her. It was funny to Michelle, how Peter liked to hide the fact that he was kinda freaky just like she was. Most of the time, he would always wait for her to make the first move.

Maybe that dynamic helped in the whole scheme of things for them to get in a silly bet. A bet about who wants it more. But that officially started due to a conflict that happened when they thought that working on paper for school together would be a good idea.

In her little bedroom, Michelle and Peter were studying. At least that’s what they were supposed to be doing, if they weren’t so distracted with each other.

After ten minutes of diligently sitting on the bed, trying to write their essay, it would be thirty minutes of making out. And so they acted that way the whole afternoon. Obviously, not doing much of an efficient work.

By the end, somehow, they still managed to finish writing that essay, with Michelle writing, because according to both of them, Peter’s handwriting sucked. It was a stupid essay, really, just the teacher testing if the students were actually paying attention to class. They just needed to write what they heard in class. Easy.

MJ ended with an ‘and so those were the main events that caused the great war, that officially started on the year of 1915.’

“No, it was in the year of 1914.” Peter intervened.

Michelle mumbled a “whatever”, and just like they were doing during the rest of the day, she leaned forward to kiss him, but this time he stopped her.

“It’s not whatever, it’s 1914.” He insisted. 

MJ sensed the bickering about to begin. “No, it wasn’t. You sleep through almost all of the History classes.”

“That’s because they are the first class of every Monday morning!” Peter explained himself. “But that’s not the point. The point is I’m right, and you’re wrong!” Only after saying that, he realized how childish he sounded. 

Not that Michelle was being any less childish by refusing to check on a book to end the argument. They knew deep down that both of them liked their silly arguments. Michelle knew it was like foreplay, Peter felt the same, though he couldn’t really explain it.

“How about you forget your excitement with the concept of being right for the first time in your life, so we can just make out before you have to go home?” MJ replied, leaning forward to him again.

He stopped her once more, and got up from the bed. “Not before you admit I’m right.”

She rolled her eyes thinking that maybe she shouldn’t have got him so used to insistently talk back to her, but honestly, it was fun. MJ didn’t care if she was wrong after all, she could have confused the years or something, but it was entertaining to annoy him a bit.

“I will not, because I’m right.”

“Then, then…” Peter seemed out of words. “I’ll go home.” He decided.

“Wait, wait, we still have time.” Michelle was confused.

“Eh, I’m not in the mood.” 

Michelle raised an eyebrow at him, smirking. “So that’s how it’s gonna be? You’re gonna hold out on me?”

Peter avoided her eyes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

He moved to open the room’s door, and then she declared, “You know what? I’m cutting you off too.”

A laugh escaped him. “Is that supposed to be a threat?”

Oh, she shouldn't have taught him to be witty and talk back like that, it was blowing up in her face now. Still, MJ couldn’t stop thinking about how she enjoyed these stupid arguments. It showed her that even if they were romantically involved, they still were who they are, and they are people who like to bicker with each other. And they did that constantly, because they feel that safe in their relationship. Also, it was fun. Foreplay, remember?

“It is a threat!” Michelle replied. “We were both going at it like rabbits, Peter. Don’t you pretend to be innocent.”

Peter rolled his eyes, and finally began to walk out of the room, and then of the basement, as if he was indeed threatened by her words and by being too close to her. He was trying to refrain himself from proving her point. Still as he walked, he said, “Okay then, let’s do this. But you’re gonna cave, and I’m gonna laugh.” 

Peter didn’t sound really confident by challenging her at the same time that he was running away, but well, at least he tried.

That was going to be fun, Michelle thought. In their unspoken agreement, it was a bet. They didn’t know what they were in for it, but it was definitely a bet.

It was fun for the gang to watch MJ and Peter as a couple, they could be silly sometimes. It was fun, until it wasn’t, because since when Peter is so assertive? They all guessed where he was learning this kind of behavior. Every time they accused Michelle, she would hide a proud smile and just shrug.

Well, they were all a bunch of dramatic little shits. The gang just wasn’t used to Peter being mad because, “Who scratched my aunt’s copy of ABBA?” 

The basement was silent. They knew one of them had committed the crime. To Michelle’s disdain, they had asked to lent May’s copy of the album, and when Peter got it back, he found out it was scratched.

The criminal assumed it would be fine, because it’s only Peter, right? Turns out, May seemed to care a lot about her ABBA records, and so did Peter.

“Who did it?” Peter angrily asked, waving around a baseball bat that was found in the middle of the basement’s junk.

Awn, he was trying to be intimidating, they all thought.

Flash, casually leaning against a wall, let out a laugh, “C’mon, man, calm down.”

With that, Peter banged the bat against the wall, only an inch far from Flash’s neck. The poor boy jumped with the scare. “Was it you?”

Flash gulped. Maybe that was a little scary. “Yes?” He answered with a small voice. “I’ll get you another one. T-tomorrow?” 

Peter dropped the bat. “Really?” He had that bright hopeful smile of his again, this time very Peter-like. “Thanks, man. May can’t find out it’s scratched. She’ll kill me.”

Flash sighed in relief. Good old Peter was back in town. “Yeah, it’s alright.”

“Why would May kill you over an album?” Gwen asked. 

The whole gang had watched Peter’s little mental breakdown over an ABBA record, feeling pity for Flash, at the same time that they delivered glares to Michelle, because ‘hey, you’re creating a monster’.

“I know you guys think she’s a saint, but May takes ABBA very seriously.” Peter answered. “Anyway, I gotta go.” He approached MJ to give the usual ‘bye kiss’. 

She was ready to throw it in his face the moment his lips would touch hers, but sadly to Michelle, Peter realized his mistake before he did it, and the touch never came because he managed to back off in time.

Peter ran off the basement before anyone could ask what’s wrong, and as he left, he heard from a distance a ‘damn it’ coming from MJ. That was a close one.

“We gotta break you two up.” Ned joked. “You’re creating a little monster.” 

Flash enthusiastically nodded in agreement.

Michelle gave a light punch to Ned’s arm. “Don’t say that. We’re going through something right now.”

“Whatever sick game you two are into,” Betty said, “keep it to yourselves.”

“Oh, shut up, blondie.” MJ replied with a grin.

The couple’s sick game didn’t remain to themselves for much longer. And who was Betty trying to fool? She loved the occasional gossip.

One fine day, Michelle opened up to the girls. Only because the stupid bet was during more than she expected in the first place. God, she didn’t know for how much longer she could take this.

“I’m holding out on Peter.” MJ declared. 

“That’s great!” Betty exclaimed. She was thinking about how this couple of idiots were fun.

“So how long has it been?” Gwen asked.

“Certainly more than what I expected.” She answered. “Maybe I should just cave.”

“No!” Betty disagreed. “When he caves, you own him.” 

“Uh, that’s not really what this whole thing is about.” Michelle said. “Besides, I think I want it more than Peter.”

“Jones, sex is how we control men!” Betty shared her wisdom. “They can’t find out we want it too.”

“That’s a pretty outdated way of thinking.” MJ rejected the idea. “Also, it won’t work for me. It’s already pretty obvious I rather enjoy it.”

“I knew she was going to say that.” Gwen laughed.

On the other hand, Peter was talking to the boys.

“I’m holding out on MJ.” He confessed.

Flash laughed. “That’s hysterical.”

“So how long has it been?” Ned asked.

“For far too long.” Peter answered. “Maybe I should just cave.”

“No!” Flash protested. “Hey, if you cave, she owns you.”

“I think that’s already the case.” Peter sighed. “I don’t know if she wants it as bad as I do.”

“Sex is how women control men, you can’t cave.” Flash insisted.

Peter wondered what he was doing listening to Flash. Was he that desperate? “I don’t think that’s a nice train of thought.”

“I knew he would say that.” Ned commented.

“Secretly,” Peter said, “I think most of them like it as much as we do. MJ just happens to be… outspoken about it.”

“Yeah, right. You’re spending too much time with her, man. That sounds like one of her crazy conspiracies.” Flash replied. 

Well, that was a pretty useless conversation.

Michelle showcased her legs in attempts to break him. His nervous eyes, looking at everything around them but her was priceless. Peter didn’t need to do much, to roll up the sleeves of his sweater was enough, or wearing a shirt just a bit tighter around his arms. It would be enough for her to want to punch him in the face for daring to challenge her. At least he was good at feigning innocence. 

Above all things, they were having a playful time.

Only hell went loose when the gang was eating at a diner, and unfortunately, that had nothing to do with any innocent games. God knew how MJ hated that the past apparently liked to bite her in the ass when she was just trying to have fun with her friends.

At the table, Michelle and Peter sat across each other, so of course they had no choice but to play footsie. Except it wasn’t the conventional romantic and kinda sensual footsie, they were just downright kicking each other under that table.

Their friends would roll their eyes occasionally, but overall, everyone was having a good time. 

Except things started to go south when Michelle noticed a table with a group of guys from a certain distance from their table.

She narrowed her eyes, trying to take a better look. “Hey, isn’t he that one guy I punched in a bar some time ago?” MJ showed the direction to her friends with a head nod. 

They all looked at the table Michelle was talking about. 

“I don’t know, I stopped counting the guys you punch.” Betty answered.

Gwen seemed to think a little bit deeper about it. “I think I know him… I think he was at the party, the one with the apartment catching on fire and everything.”

Oh, MJ had a bad feeling. As if it had happened yesterday, she felt a phantom feel of hands on her back pushing her into a locked room on fire. It can’t be, can it?

Michelle did what she usually does, she trusted her gut. “Hey, you guys!” She called for the men’s table, and their attention was caught. The guy that she remembered punching, the guy that Gwen saw at the party, went pale as soon as he landed his eyes on MJ. “Yes, you, the blonde one, blue shirt.” Michelle clarified to who she wanted to talk to. She ignored the mumbling of her friends asking her what the hell she was doing. Their voices seemed distant for a moment. She had to confirm or dismiss that, she had to.

“What?” The man’s voice seemed a bit shaky.

“Perhaps, are you the one who tried to kill me in a party months ago?” Michelle went straight to the point, for everyone to hear. It would be an understatement to say that the gang was surprised. They haven’t heard about that before, not even Peter. The air in the diner also grew tense, people around were pretending to not pay attention to the weird interaction.

“W-what are you talking about?” The guy managed to ask from his table after being confronted. His friends also seemed surprised with the whole thing.

“Don’t you remember? Didn’t you try to, I don’t know, burn me alive in that party? It was you, right?” Michelle didn’t back off. She wasn’t expecting a sincere answer from him, but she would know the truth regardless of what he would spit out. Based on his reaction, on his face expression, his voice, she would know.

And the guy made it easier for her. “You can’t prove that.” He answered. This time, he sounded a bit more confident, because, well, he was right. She didn’t have any proof. 

For Michelle, that was a confession. A yes. Everyone felt the same. Even the people who were throwing nasty glares at MJ for starting a scandal were now looking suspiciously at the accused man.

Michelle’s blood boiled up. The gang was frozen, but they had to move immediately because MJ wouldn’t let that go.

“You’re dead.” She said, and in a matter of seconds Michelle broke a bottle of soda that was on the table in half, the sharp glass shone in the direction of the offender. Now she had a weapon, so MJ went for the attack, getting up from her chair and going for her almost killer. 

Everything was a mess from there. The gang was desperately trying to stop Michelle, all of them trying to hold her in place. The man’s friends making a human shield in front of him. Shouting coming from both teams. To stop MJ, Peter had to abruptly get the sharp glass out of her hands, both of them getting their hands slightly hurt in the process. In the end, Peter lifted Michelle up and carried her out of the diner with her on his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes. She was not very fond of that method and tried to fight it, but soon, they were out of the establishment, with her friends making a shield in the form of a circle around her and Peter, just in case the men tried something.

Outside the diner, her friends tried to put some sense into her. “Come on, Jones. We don’t really know what’s happening but you can’t do that. It’s too dangerous!” Betty argued. Fist fights she could tolerate, but not this.

“Yeah, you were so happy these days! You know, with us, Peter, even your dad showed up, you can’t throw that away!” Ned added.

“I was never happy, just less pissed off.” MJ, who was still up on Peter’s shoulder, replied.

Michelle didn’t even notice when Peter got her car keys out of her back pocket, and with one hand he opened the passenger door of the El Camino. In the most delicate way possible in that situation, that wasn’t much because he didn’t really have a choice, Peter threw her inside of the car.

“Don’t worry, guys. I’ll drive!” He announced in a rush, and the rest of the gang got inside Betty’s car to run from the place too. They didn’t want to stick around to risk their enemies picking up a fight with them.

Peter wasn’t the best driver, but he would do. They couldn’t allow Michelle to drive in that state of mind. He drove slowly on the way to Betty’s house, and while driving, he kept wondering to himself if he should ask her about what the hell just happened, or if he should just let her talk in her own time. 

Before Peter could come to a decision, MJ broke the silence. “It was the night I found out about Spider-Man, you know, at the party in the apartment that caught on fire.” She sighed. “Didn’t you ever wonder why I was stuck in that room you found me in the first place?”

Peter blinked. “No… not really.”

“Well,” Michelle began to explain. “I was looking for you, and up until that point I had everything under control, but then someone pushed me into that room, and locked me from the outside.”

Peter struggled to say next, “And… and, it was that guy who pushed you?”

“You saw him. He basically confessed.” She replied and he nodded at that, because she was right. “I had a fight with him some time before that party, he’s a real asshole. And then Gwen says she saw him in the party. I just had a feeling. Guess I was right.”

“I’m sorry.” Peter managed to say weakly. That feeling of hatred towards a person who deeply hurt someone he loved… he knew that feeling all too well. His mind went blank for a moment as his fists tightened around the steering wheel.

“Hey, hey, watch the road! Don’t ruin my El Camino!” Michelle adverted him when she noticed his lack of attention, and his fists too tight around the wheel, threatening to damage it.

Peter tried to get his attention back to driving to avoid an accident, and loosened his grip on the wheel, then he noticed the few amount of blood on his hands, from the broken bottle. He didn’t need to look, but he guessed her hands were the same.

Instead of driving to Betty’s house, Peter changed the direction to a pharmacy. Michelle didn’t notice, or didn’t care about the change of path, and that made a guess he had on his mind to be proven; she wasn’t really eager to get home. They could use some spare time of this night in the car, assured that they won’t bump into anyone in the house seeking for explanations. 

Peter entered the pharmacy alone, MJ had decided to just wait in the vehicle. When he got back, Peter just drove them to an empty spot they usually parked whenever they were messing around in the car.

He only cleaned his hands, they were already healed, the cuts were minimal and not deep. Michelle was still hurt, the cuts weren’t really something, but that didn’t change the fact that she was hurt. He gently took care of the wounds in her hands.

“That reminds me…” MJ reminisced. “You know, that time you also fixed me up. My hands were injured too, and you took care of them just like that.”

A shy smile escaped his lips. “I remember.”

“It was cruel, and unfair.” She said, a nostalgic expression on her face. “You were so sweet to me, I completely fell in love with you that day. It was sad because I really thought I wouldn’t have a chance.”

Peter was surprised by her sudden confession. It was unexpectedly delicate. It was as if nothing he could say back would be enough. As if nothing he could do would be enough for him to be deserving of such caring. “I’m here now.” Was all he managed to reply.

Love looked good on Michelle. Fortunately, she could use that, remember that, to calm her nerves, to feel better. Peter was aware he couldn’t solve everything for her, and make all things feel good. He was an overachiever, he wanted to save everyone around him, everyone he loved, and even everyone he didn’t. Still, if he could at least make a minute a little better for MJ in a moment of stress, it was enough. Peter hoped it was enough.

That night, he offered to spend the night with her, to keep her company. She said it was okay. 

“I know how you promised May you would come home today. You can go, I’ll be fine.” 

Peter trusted her, he went home. And from his place, now calmer, she drove her own car to Betty’s, her home. 

Things were not okay, but they would be.

The next day, at the compound, Peter was building stuff with Tony Stark. There were so much crazy stuff at that place, Michelle would be surprised knowing how many of her conspiracy theories could be partially proved just by studying this place. 

Yeah, Michelle. 

He was having a good time, surrounded by science stuff and Mr. Stark, but his thoughts kept wandering to her. 

Peter broke the comfortable silence between him and his mentor while they worked. “Hey, uh, this is gonna sound weird, but what would you do if someone tried to kill Ms. Potts?”

Tony immediately dropped the tool he was holding. It was interesting to see how many advanced technology they were surrounded with, but sometimes they still looked and acted like regular mechanics. “Did someone try to kill Pepper?” Stark questioned, anger and fear almost making an appearance on his face, almost. He held it in before listening to what more his protegee had to say.

“No, no!” Peter denied. Maybe he should’ve thought better about how to ask this. “Nothing happened! I just… uh, what would you do if something like that happened?” A voice in the back of his head told him that maybe that scenario already happened, and not just once.

“I would kill that person.” Stark answered without missing a beat.

“Oh, that was not the answer I hoped for.” Peter whispered to himself.

“Why are you asking me that, kid?” Tony narrowed his eyes while staring at Peter, suspicious. “Did someone hurt your tall girlfriend?”

Bingo.

“What? No!” Peter denied again, even more fervently. “It’s for, uh, moral philosophy class. Yes, philosophy class.” That wasn’t a really good excuse, but surprisingly it was one of his best ones, and that was probably because all of his excuses sucked.

Tony pretended to buy it. Well, he wasn’t scared that the kid would do something stupid, like killing someone. But just in case, maybe he could take a better look at that ‘instant kill mode’ he had in that suit.

“Where are you, Spidey?” Michelle’s voice echoed. Peter had called her in the phone, saying to wait for him in an alley. She didn’t know what was up with him, he didn’t tell her specifically, but she knew she was there to meet Spider-Man and not only Peter. At least he had chose not a completely dirty alley smelling like piss.

“Here.” Peter replied when he appeared behind of her in the classic upside down Spider-Man pose. Him showing up out of nowhere always caught her by surprise, and he knew that. That brat. “Look over there.” He pointed a finger to his side, and she saw it.

A few inches far from them, in the dark of the alley, MJ being only capable of noticing that scene because Peter had pointed it out to her, she recognized the blonde wrapped in spider-webs. It was her almost killer. 

Michelle gave out a brief laugh out of shock. “What did you do?”

“He’s alive, of course.” Peter answered. “Turns out, he’s a real dumbass. Can you believe that he told he didn’t know it could kill you by locking you in that room? He thought it was just a joke.”

“Classic.” She said scoffing.

The man was beginning to wake up, still wrapped upside down in what looked like a cocoon made of webs.

“Yeah.” Peter replied, noticing the offender waking up. “Then I thought I couldn’t ignore a helpless lady who asked for my help to get justice. Is this really the guy, miss?”

MJ got into the act too. “Yeah, it’s him.”

“I’m sorry! I really am!” The man mumbled his desperate apologies. 

“Okay, then, miss. I’ll grant you the honor of doing justice since we can’t put this guy in jail.” Peter declared, gesturing for her to go ahead, his gestures were as if he was presenting a circus show. She loved the playful and confident manner he adopted as Spider-Man. It was as much a part of Peter as his shyness was as a regular cute nerd.

Well, so Michelle went ahead. Surprisingly, she punched the guy in the face twice, not even that hard, and she was okay with it. Of course, she’d love for him to rot in jail or something, but she was okay. Maybe Peter was making her soft.

Later he would assure her that he would not go around webbing guys for nothing just because she asked, but he did it anyway with this, this time they had a good reason, but still, maybe Michelle was making his moral compass just a little bit wilder.

From that alley, they went home swinging around buildings to his apartment. She always enjoyed the air in her face, the crazy adrenaline, and if she wasn’t completely okay before, that certainly helped her to forget the weight of the situation. MJ was having fun.

When they arrived at his place, she was informed by him that May wasn’t home that night. Oh, nice, did he want something? Michelle playfully wondered. She felt so comfortable in that stupid nerdy bedroom of his even if she had been there only a few times. The room was so him, that it always felt like home.

Without shying away, he got rid of his Spidey suit, and of course MJ didn’t lose the opportunity to appreciate the moment. Peter wore some comfy pants, but before he could look for a shirt, Michelle decided it would be nice to straddle him on the bed, and so she did. 

“You call me helpless lady again, and I’ll kill you.” She smirked. 

Matching her, he grinned. “Yes, ma’am.” 

Running her hands on his neck and shoulders, Michelle kissed passionately, and Peter reciprocated just the same. When MJ broke the kiss, and moved her lips from his mouth to his neck, he couldn’t help but say, “You lost.”

Michelle stopped her movements, and looked at him in the eye. No way. “What?” 

“The bet. You just lost.” Peter answered, his stupid winning smile growing wider.

MJ opened her mouth to object but no words came out, she realized she had no way out of it. She had forgot the bet and her guard was down. She could be mad at him, and she was, but instead of arguing, she got back to kissing him senseless, because God, it had been so long, she needed this. Michelle could yell at him later, but now, any screams escaping their mouths would be for a complete different reason.

For winning the bet, Peter made Michelle listen to disco music for three hours straight everyday during an entire week. For her, it was hell. When Peter caught her slightly moving her hips to the music when she thought she was alone, he wouldn’t shut up about it. MJ threatened to scratch one of May’s ABBA records if he didn’t keep quiet. Peter left her alone after that.

They got involved in others bets eventually. Once, Peter lost, and Michelle made him carry her everywhere on his back. He had to give her piggyback rides even at school for a week. It was fun. At the beginning, Peter didn’t hate it because, well, he was a boy, and he could feel her body everywhere on him for a good amount of time. Still, one time she made him walk up and down the basement’s stairs with her on his back five times straight only in an hour. MJ didn’t give him a choice but to be annoyed.

Yeah, they were fine.

**Author's Note:**

> (English is not my native language, so I apologize for any mistakes.)
> 
> Ps: The parts of the song that MJ and Peter were talking about, and I used are: "Ah, just give me a kiss", and, "I was a high school loser, never made it with a lady". Walk This Way by Aerosmith.
> 
> Hey, thanks for the anon on tumblr who sent me the suggestion about the guy who locked MJ in the fire. It clearly inspired me, lol.
> 
> So, please, leave me a comment! Or a review! The feedback is the most important thing, and it makes me write.
> 
> I keep thinking it would be nice for me finally complete something and finish this series, but ideas about this AU keep coming to me, and it's been fun to write. Let me know what you think!!
> 
> (Feel free to yell at me on tumblr about anything, I go by @lurkingg-around)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
